The Only Exception
by Cyline
Summary: Maka is one of the best Meisters at Shibusen, but she doesn't have a weapon. Soul is the new student and a weapon without a Meister. Every time Soul asks for Maka to be his partner, but she declines. When she does agree, Soul becomes closer to this outcast girl, and he realizes that she trusts no one, but could he be her only exception?
1. Maka

Maka Albarn yawned and sat up. She glanced at the clock that had yet to ring and quickly disabled it. She sat on her bed for a moment,wondering if she should skip school, it's not like they ever did anything anyways. She decided she should go so that the teachers wouldn't get angry. After throwing on her usual clothes (a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, a trench coat with a cloak-like end, and black boots with white buckles) and putting her ash blonde hair into two pigtails, she hurried out of her room, making sure not to gain the attention of her uncaring foster parents in their room. If they heard her, they would make her make them breakfast and she would be late. As the door to the small apartment slammed shut, she rushed down to the lobby, giving a slight wave to the manager. The school was only a couple blocks away and she pulled to a stop in front of the large, oddly shaped building. Shibusen, the school for Meisters and Weapons.

Maka herself was considered one of the best Meisters in the school, but she didn't have a weapon. She couldn't trust any of them, not after what happened. She took a deep breath then stepped onto the school grounds. Five minutes later, she was sitting in her classroom, surrounded by other students. Black Star was boasting about some fight he got into while his weapon, Tsubaki, tried to calm him down. Everyone conversed as friends, like they always did. And Maka just read her book quietly, like she always did. She calmly blocked out the rest of the people, lost in her own mind. Suddenly, she sensed a soul getting closer to her. She spun around, looking into the face of Tsubaki, who had apparently given up trying to calm down Black Star. "Hi, Maka!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi..." Maka felt uncomfortable talking to another person.

"What are you reading?"

Maka glanced down at the book sitting on her desk, "The Dark Side of the Moon."

"Never heard of it," the Weapon replied with a confused look.

"It's not very popular, unfortunately."

"Yeah."

Maka could tell that Tsubaki was starting to get uncomfortable too. She gave the other girl a small smile and turned back around. A small sigh could be heard behind her and she bit her lip. Suddenly, the bell rang and Sid came rolling in, followed by another person. It was a boy, about the same height as Maka, maybe a little taller. He had pure white hair and startling red eyes. He had a lazy, bored expression on his face as he looked around the room. Maka watched him for a moment longer before turning back to her book. Sid began to speak and she glanced up slightly, "This is Soul Evans-"

"Eater," the boy said.

Sid cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's Soul Eater."

"Okay... This is Soul Eater, he's a new student, weapon. Go sit next to Maka Albarn," Sid said, pointing to Maka.

Maka silently groaned and looked back at the black words dancing across the book's pages. Soul sat down next to her, trying to start a conversation. She ignored him, blocking out the sound of his voice. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he said poking her shoulder.

She looked at him, "I know."

"Ignoring people is not cool," he said putting his arms behind his back.

"I don't care about being 'cool'."

"Hey, Soul," Black Star said behind them.

Soul looked back, "S'up."

"You shouldn't talk to her."

"She may be a little flat-chested-"

Maka glared at him, "MAKA CHOP!"

She brought her heavy book down onto his head. He passed out on the spot and she sighed, turning back to her book. "You got blood on it," she mumbled, eyeing the red spots on the binding.

Soul suddenly sprang up, "What was that for!?"

Maka ignored him again. He continued to ask the question until she did it again. He remained passed out this time as she tried to wipe the blood off the leather binding with a tissue.

* * *

The bell soon rang and Maka began to gather up her stuff. As she was leaving the classroom, she could hear Black Star and Soul talking. "Who are you going to choose as your partner?" Black Star asked.

"I dunno, who's the best available Meister?"

"Maka."

"That girl who hit me on the head with her book?"

Maka could feel Soul's eyes on her back. "Yep, she is a pretty good Meister, or so I hear. I've never seen her action though."

"Then I'll be her Weapon."

Maka glanced at him slightly before shaking her head and leaving the classroom.

* * *

As Maka settled on the wall that overlooked Death City, she felt a soul walking behind her. "I know you're there," she said not turning around.

Someone sat next to her and she was surprised to find it was Soul. "What do you want?"

"To be your partner," he replied.

"No," she told him flatly.

"Why not?"

She sighed and jumped of the wall, landing softly on the roof below. She calmly leaped from roof to roof, ignoring the faint calls from Soul for her to come back. She slipped through her window when she reached her apartment complex. On her way to the bathroom, she saw the picture of her, her mom, and her dad sitting on her desk. She stared at it, forcing the tears back. She slammed the frame down, hiding the photograph from view. She locked the door to the bathroom and slipped off her clothes, stepping into the warm water. Only then did she cry, where the tears wouldn't show.

* * *

**I know it's a little short... Yeah... I hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Stand in the Rain

When Maka got home from school, she was surprised to see her foster dad, Rich, sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" he asked with a growl.

"At school," she replied, turning towards her room.

Rich stood up and tightly grabbed her arm. She almost let out a small yelp of pain. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

His grip tightened and Maka heard a small cracking sound. "Don't lie to me, dammit."

"But I'm not lying!"

He let her go and pushed her into the wall with power. Her back smacked against the wall with full force, which made her catch her breath. Why did he have to be an ex-wrestler? Rich glared at her, "Get up and go to your room!"

She couldn't though, he had thrown her so hard she was nearly loosing consciousness. "I said get fucking up!"

He yanked her up, nearly ripping her arm out of it's socket. She nodded softly, "Yes, sir."

She walked to her room, careful to lock it behind herself then she carefully climbed out of the window and walked to her place.

* * *

Maka looked over Death City. It had began to rain since she left and she was soaked, but she didn't care. She tried to lean on her hands, but when she put her arm back, a horrible pain shot up her shoulder. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, making sure she didn't cry out. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. The rain beat against her skin and she let out a gentle hum. After a few moments, the humming turned into quiet singing:

_She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain._

Her lip quivered, and she let a few tears run down her face. "It's a good thing tears never show in the rain," she whispered.

"Maka?" a familiar voice said behind her.

She jumped, how did she not sense him. Soul sat down next to her, "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

She was about to shrug but remembered her arm. "I just want some... fresh air is all... yeah, fresh air, that's it."

"You're a terrible liar."

Maka looked down at her feet. "You should go home, Maka. You could catch a cold."

As if on cue, she sneezed. "See? C'mon, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home," she said softly.

Soul grabbed her arm and she let out a yelp. "I'm sorry, are you okay?!" Soul looked into her eyes with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, you just startled me."

"You're still a bad liar."

She looked away, biting her lip.

"If you don't want to go home, come over to my place, kay?"

She looked back at him, "O-okay."

He helped her down and led her to his apartment, which happened to be the same apartment complex she lived in. She stood at the door, looking around the apartment. It was pretty clean for a teenager boy's house. Soul came out with a cup of tea, "You should sit down."

"I'm o-" she sneezed again, except now she felt lightheaded.

"Maka!"

Soul caught her before she collapsed. He pressed his forehead against hers, "You're burning up! Let's get you some dry clothes."

He carefully led her to his room and got out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He left while she got changed, halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness. She opened the door and collapsed, her mind a complete blur. Luckily, Soul caught her. He led her over to the couch, careful not to touch her arm, and she laid down. He put some blankets over her as she sneezed again. Her head was foggy and she was barely awake, "Thank-you, Soul. I think I've changed my mind about being your partner."

"Shh, Maka," he whispered. "Don't talk."

She felt something cool being pressed against her head before she passed out.

* * *

Maka woke up, still light headed and very hot. She was dripping in sweat. When she glanced to the side, she saw Soul sleeping next to her. Did he stay there all night? She tried to push herself up but fell back down, letting out a cry of pain louder than she expected. It hurt even more than yesterday and she was sure her arm was broken. Soul's eyes flew open, "Are you okay, Maka?"

She nodded. Her touched her arm, "What happened to it?"

Maka closed her eyes, but she could feel his gaze burning her skin. "Maka?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "My foster father hurt it," she whispered like a small child.

"He did what?!" Soul bolted up, looking like he was ready to kill someone. "That's so uncool."

She grabbed his hand, "It's okay. Really."

He calmed down a little at her touch and knelt down, "Can I see it?"

She bit her lip, but nodded. He looked it over, "You're shoulder is almost dislocated and your wrist is sprained. I'll make a temporary fix cause you can't leave until your cold gets better, but then we'll have to go see the nurse."

Maka nodded. When did he get so mature? She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Soul must have noticed her green face because he ran into the kitchen and came out with a trash can. She spilled her guts into while Soul held her hair back. She laid back down, "So uncool."

Soul smiled a little and she smiled back before going into a coughing fit. After Soul made her drink some water, she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Song called "Stand in the Rain" Superchick**


	3. I'll Just Have to Change That

Soul watch Maka sleep as he pressed the cool washcloth against her skin. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like an angel. He went into the kitchen to make something for himself to eat when he heard the door open. "THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE! YAHOO!"

"Shit, Black Star, you'll wake her up."

He ran into the living room and saw Tsubaki and Black Star standing at the entrance. "Shut up," he hissed.

"Why?" Black Star asked.

He pointed to Maka under the blankets. "Is that Maka Albarn?" Tsubaki asked, observing her like she was some kind of wonder of the world.

Soul nodded, "She's really sick, so shut up so she doesn't wake up."

"But what is she doing here?" Black Star asked.

"I found her in the rain. I could't just leave her out there, she is my partner after all."

"What?!" they both yelled.

"Shut-up!" he told them.

"She's your partner?" Tsubaki pressed a hand against Maka's forehead.

Soul nodded. "Dude how'd you get her to be your partner?" Black Star questioned sitting down on the couch across from where Maka was while Tsubaki sat down next to him.

"It's a secret. Now will you-"

Maka moaned and Soul ran up to her, holding the trash can up. He pulled her hair back as she threw up into the trashcan. She laid back down and Soul set the bucket aside. "It's bad, she can't seem to hold anything down, not even water."

Tsubaki jumped up, "I'll make her something that should make her feel better."

Soul also stood, "You don't have to-"

"Soul?" Maka said quietly, grabbing his sleeve.

Tsubaki nodded, "It's no problem, really."

She disappeared into the kitchen. Soul looked at Black Star, "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Everyone gets sick, even your god."

He gave him a small smile, before kneeling next to Maka. She was awake and he talked to her with soft, soothing words. She nodded at some of his questions and moved her head in a half shake for others. Tsubaki came in with a bowl of something hot and Maka accepted it graciously. She ate it cautiously and Soul stood by in case she couldn't hold it down. Soon, the whole bowl was gone. "That was good. Thank-you, Tsubaki."

"Your welcome."

Black Star pointed to Maka's bandaged arm, "What happened to your arm?"

Maka looked down at it, "I fell down the stairs."

"Really? You poor thing!" Tsubaki hugged her, maybe a little too tightly.

"I- can't- breathe!"

"Sorry!" Tsubaki let her go and she inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Are you feeling better?" Soul asked cautiously.

Maka nodded, "Yes, still a little dizzy, but I should be fine by tomorrow."

"Good."

"Well, we should get going," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah!" Black Star yelled, "See you guys!"

"Bye!" Maka waved to them as they left.

The door slammed shut and Soul turned to Maka, "You can relax now."

Maka let out a sigh, "Thank-you, Soul."

Soul smiled at her, grabbing the bowl on the coffee table, "No problem."

"Is that what it's like to have friends?" she asked looking into his eyes with her big green orbs.

"You've never had friends?" Soul cocked an eyebrow.

She looked away, "N-never mind."

Soul nodded, "Okay... I'm going to go put this in the dishwasher. You can turn on the T.V. if you want."

She nodded, reaching for the remote. Soul walked into the kitchen and began rinsing the bowl out. "She's never had a friend?" he wondered to himself, "But she's seems like the kind of person who would make friends easily."

He shrugged, "I guess I'll have to change that."

* * *

"Are you sure you feel good enough to go to school?"

Maka nodded, "I'll be fine. Besides, if we leave this arm unattended much longer, it'll be really bad."

"You do have a point," Soul agreed.

"Thanks for helping me."

He smiled, "I'm your partner, it's my job."

She smiled softly. He still had yet to hear her laugh or see her genuinely smile. "Let's go."

Soul locked his apartment behind him and they went downstairs to Soul's bike. "Hold on," he told her.

She nodded, "I don't plan on dying today."

* * *

They pulled to a stop in front of the building. As they walked up the stairs, he could feel all eyes on him and Maka. When they finally reached the nurse's office, Nygus (the nurse) seemed surprised to see them. "Hello Maka and-"

"He's my partner, Soul," Maka said in a friendly manner.

"Oh, finally got a partner, eh?"

Maka sat on one of the beds, "Yeah. I guess I had to do it eventually. I can't exactly make a death-scythe without a weapon."

Nygus laughed, "I guess your right. So what's up?"

"I injured my arm."

Nygus looked it over and sighed, "You got to me just in time. Why did you wait so long?"

"I had a really bad cold and couldn't really move."

As Nygus fixed it up, Soul watched them converse. Maka was so friendly with the nurse, it was like they were relatives or something. But even with Nygus, Maka didn't full out laugh or genuinely smile, just a giggle or half-smile here and there. When they were done, Maka jumped up, "Thanks Nygus!"

"Be more careful next time, Maka."

Maka made a peace sign with her fingers, "Will do."

They left the nurse's office and went towards the classroom. "You sure are friendly with the nurse."

"Hmm? Oh, she's an old family friend."

"Oh."

They walked into the classroom and Sid looked at them, "Why are you late?"

"We were in the nurse's office," Maka told him.

"Oh, okay. Maka, you are needed in the Death room."

Maka nodded, "Kay."

She spun around. "I'll see at lunch," she said softly to Soul before walking away.

He made a half-nod and went to his seat as the lesson began.

* * *

Soul sat down next to Black Star with the lunch he packed. Tsubaki sat across from them and in a few moments, Maka had entered the lunchroom and sat down next to Tsubaki. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here," she said to Tsubaki.

"Oh no, please! It's nice to have a girl to talk to!"

Maka gave her a small smile. "What did Lord Death want?" Soul asked.

"He just wanted to make sure I was okay since I wasn't in school yesterday."

Soul could tell she was lying, but decided to drop the matter. In a matter of seconds, they had dove into a random conversation. Soul smiled, Maka finally had some friends.


	4. Stupid Papa

Maka felt bad lying to Soul, but she couldn't tell him just yet. She had fun eating lunch with someone other than herself. She even found herself smiling a little bit more than usual, although she was probably the only one who noticed. She easily bonded with Tsubaki. She was such a kind person and seemed to like Maka, but she couldn't be sure. The bell rang and they all stood up.

In class, Maka thought back to the meeting in the Death Room.

_In the Death Room:_

"Hello, Lord Death?" Maka said to the mirror.

Suddenly, Death Scythe came in. "Where have you been?! Your foster parents said you went missing."

Maka turned around and looked at him, anger gleaming in her green eyes. "Well, did Rich tell you he nearly broke my arm?!"

"What?" Death Scythe's face softened.

Maka could feel tears burning behind her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, "Maybe if you acted more like the father you should be, then I wouldn't disappear."

"You know I can't-"

"Because of your work? You work in the same city I go to school in and I know you spend most of your time at the bar! Just shut the hell up! You aren't worried about me! Don't act like you are, you bastard!"

Before he could reply, she ran past him, out of the Death Room. She went into the bathroom to regain her composure and when the lunch bell rang, she went to the lunchroom.

_Back in the classroom:_

"Stupid Papa," Maka mumbled to herself as she stared at her book.

The bell rang not soon after and Maka left the classroom. She found Soul coming after her. "You're not going to go back home are you?" he whispered to her.

She stopped suddenly, "I- I don't know..."

"You're welcome to stay at my place. There's an empty room and it has a bed in it."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Soul."

"No problem, Maka."

* * *

Maka snuck into her room and grabbed some clothes, stuffing them into a bag. When all of her clothes were packed, she moved onto the books. Rich and Regina were at work so it wouldn't be hard for her to get out. When the small amount of stuff she owned was packed up, she hurried out of the apartment to Soul's. Soul opened the door and she rushed in. She let in a deep breath, "Thanks again."

He shook his head, "It's really no problem."

She went into the empty room and set her stuff down. This room was much larger than the one she had been living in. She walked over to the window and threw the white curtains aside. It had a beautiful view of Death City. She quickly unpacked, putting everywhere in a neat place. When she was done she stretched and fell back onto the bed. "I should probably take a shower."

She left the room and saw Soul sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. "I'm going to take a shower, Soul."

"Okay. It takes awhile for the hot water to kick in."

"'Kay."

She went into the bathroom with all of her stuff. She undressed and stepped into the water, letting it run over her body. Suddenly, she notice Soul's body wash. She picked up and smelled it. It smelled good. Kind of sweet, but with a bitter side too. She laughed, "Kind of like him."

She set it down and quickly washed up. When she was done, she threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Then she picked up her stuff and went back to her room. When she came back out, Soul was in the same place she left him. "Hey? What do want for dinner."

He looked at her, startled, "You don't have to make me dinner."

"It's the least I can do since you let me stay here. So, what do you want?"

"Umm... Grilled cheese sounds good..."

"Kay! Grilled cheese it is."

She hurried into the kitchen and quickly made the grilled cheese sandwiches. She came back out and set one of the plates down in front of Soul. "Hey Maka?"

Maka sat down next to him, "Yea?"

"What was that meeting really about?"

She stared at him, there was no lying to this guy. "Death Scythe was worried about me."

Soul nearly choked on his sandwich, "No way, the Death Scythe?! Why was he worried about you?"

She sighed and looked away, "He's kind of my dad..."

"Wait, the one who broke your arm?"

"No, that's my foster dad that the douche left me with. It's fine though, my real dad's useless. All he does is drink and sleep with whores."

Soul made an "o" with his mouth. "What about your mom?"

* * *

**I know it's short... Sorry bout that.**


	5. This Feeling

_Previously on The Only Exception..._

_"What was that meeting really about?"_

_She stared at him, there was no lying to this guy. "Death Scythe was worried about me."_

_Soul nearly choked on his sandwich, "No way, the Death Scythe?! Why was he worried about you?"_

_She sighed and looked away, "He's kind of my dad..."_

_"Wait, the one who broke your arm?"_

_"No, that's my foster dad that the douche left me with. It's fine though, my real dad's useless. All he does is drink and sleep with whores."_

_Soul made an "o" with his mouth. "What about your mom?"_

* * *

Maka twitched and stared at her hands. Soul could tell he hit a nerve. She looked at the muted T.V., a blank look on her face, "She walked out on us when I was little."

"Oh," Soul averted his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She gave him another one of her small smiles, "It's fine. It's not like it's your fault."

He looked into her eyes and could tell she wanted to cry, but she kept it in. "You know what," she exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm going to make you a better death scythe than Papa!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, holding out her hand, "I promise."

He gripped it, "It's a promise then."

She nodded, quickly eating her food. When she was done she looked at Soul, "Well, guess I'll go to sleep now."

He nodded and she went into the kitchen, cleaned her plate and disappeared into her room. Soul watched the door for a moment before finishing his food. "So that's why she never talks about her family. Strange situation," he whispered to himself as he cleaned the plate. "She makes really good grilled cheese."

* * *

_3 Months later because I feel like time skipping... _

Soul and Maka had become closer, going on missions and moving closer to making Soul into a death scythe, Maka still felt distanced. She would sit with him, Tsubaki, and Black Star at lunch and her smile had brightened a little, but she still wasn't there. Her eyes still held an undefinable sadness that didn't seem to leave. He sighed. He was in class, staring at Sid, not actually listening to him. "You okay , Soul?" Maka asked, breaking him out of his trance.

He turned to her, "Yeah, just thinking."

She suddenly ducked as a knife hit the wood behind where her head was moments ago. "Well at least I know your paying attention. Now, shut up."

Maka nodded. Soul stared at the knife and then looked back at Maka, "What would he do if you didn't duck?"

She shrugged, "Guess he knew I would... Hopefully..."

Soul burst out laughing and the whole class looked at him. "Soul! Disrupt my class again and I'll throw a knife at you!"

Maka suddenly pulled the knife out of the wood and flung it back at Sid. It missed his head by a few centimeters and he stared at her, along with the rest of the class. She gave everyone an innocent look, "What?"

Everyone started laughing and she sat back in her chair. "That was impressive, Maka," Sid said in between his laughter.

Soul shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me."

Maka glanced at him, "Did you say something?"

He turned away, his face heating up. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, "Nothing."

"Okay then..."

Sid finally stopped laughing, "Well then, back to the lesson."

* * *

Soul stretched while waiting for Maka to finish at her locker, "That was an interesting class today."

Maka looked at him, "He threatened my weapon, what was I supposed to do?"

"Sit there and read your book like you normally do. Bookworm," he teased.

She wasn't falling for it, "Well, you learn from books. So, reading makes you smart."

"You must be the smartest person in the world then."

She closed her locker and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You are!"

"I know you just want fried chicken tonight, Soul," she said as she started walking down the hall.

Dammit, she figured it out. "Well... That would be a perk."

"Fine, I'll make fried chicken tonight, but you have to make me a chocolate cake this weekend."

"Maka Albarn, you've got yourself a deal."

She gave him a small smile, "Well, Soul Eater, it was nice doing business with you."

Soul gave her a toothy grin, "I think I got the better end of the deal?"

"And why's that?"

"Cause your fried chicken is way better than my chocolate cake."

"I'm guessing you want french fries too?"

He nodded, "You know me so well."

"Well, you're a pretty simple-minded person."

Soul started to nod until he realized she was calling him stupid, "Hey!"

Maka pretended to look scared and bolted down the hall. Soul trailed after her, "Take that back!"

She glanced back, "No way!"

By now the halls were empty and the two easily navigated through them. Maka turned a corner and Soul heard a crash. His heart skipped a beat as he also turned the corner, "Maka are you-"

He stopped when he saw some guy lying on top of her. "Hey! Get off of her!" Soul yelled.

The guy sat up clearly dazed, "Oh, I'm sorry miss."

The guy had black hair in a bowl-cuttish style with three white lines on one side. He held out his hand to a startled Maka. She gripped it and pulled her up. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Perfect symmetry!"

Maka moved back, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

She suddenly gripped her head, "Oww. That hurt."

Soul knelt down next to her, "Are you okay?"

The guy was still staring at her with his weird gold eyes. "What's your problem?" Soul asked.

"She has perfect symmetry," the guy said pointing at Maka.

"What?"

"Perfect symmetry. She is perfectly symmetrical."

"Your point?"

"She's perfect."

Soul dragged Maka back a little, "You're kind of weird, you know that?"

He laughed it out. "I'm Kid," he said, holding his hand out to Maka.

"Umm... Maka," she said grabbing it.

"And I'm Soul," the weapon growled, standing up with an obviously disoriented Maka. "We should get going now."

He turned and walked away from Kid, who was still staring at Maka. "Even the back is symmetrical," he cried.

"Creepy pervert," Maka whispered.

"Oh, you're back."

She pulled out of Soul's arms, "Yeah, just bumped my head is all."

"Can you still make fried chicken?" Soul asked, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

She punched his arm, "Yeah, thanks for worrying about me, Soul."

"I was worried about you. I was just more worried about not getting my chicken," he said with a pout.

Maka rolled her eyes, "I'll still make your chicken."

"Cool," Soul put his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Soul could smell the chicken from his room, but Maka had told him to study so he tried to focus on his textbook. Then, the smell of french fries drifted through the air and he began to drool. "Soul, you're drooling," a voice said from the doorway.

He turned to see Maka standing there with her apron on. He nearly fell back in his chair. When he steadied himself, he wiped his drool with his sleeve, "Cool guys don't drool."

She turned and walked away, "That explains why you drool."

"Are you saying I'm not cool?" he asked as he followed her out.

"That's exactly it."

"Maka-"

Soul felt himself falling as he tripped on something. The next thing he knew, he was looking down at Maka. She stared up at him, a startled expression on her face. Soul was hypnotized by her endless green eyes though, why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was before? It felt like his heart was about to burst. What was this feeling in his chest? "I'M THE GREAT-"

Maka and Soul both turned their heads and saw Black Star and Tsubaki standing at the door. Black Star stared at them with a puzzled expression while Tsubaki was as red as a beet. "We can come back another time-" Tsubaki started to turn away.

Soul scrambled off Maka and she sat up. "No, it's fine. I just tripped," Soul quickly said.

"Oh, okay," Tsubaki said, "Maka invited us over for dinner. She said she was making her famous fried chicken."

Maka nodded in affirmation, "Yes, it's done."

They all sat around the table, eating Maka's fried chicken and home-made french fries. As everyone talked on, Soul thought back to the feeling in his chest. It was warm and somehow calming and nerve-wracking at the same time. He had never felt it before and- he glanced at Maka- she was the only person who could give him that feeling.

* * *

**I know that's not what actually happened with her mom, but I had to do it for the plot to work.**


	6. Bandaged and Broken

Maka glanced in the alleyway, "Where is this guy?!"

Soul shrugged, "Maybe he's not here?"

She shook her head furiously, taking off her coat, "No, his soul is definitely here."

"Well, I don't see anything," he grumbled.

She pouted, "Well-"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her, slamming her small body against the brick wall. She let out a grunt, "Found him. Soul?"

"Sure thing."

Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka used him to cut off the Kishin's hand. The Kishin let out a horrifying scream, but Maka was unaffected by it. "Nightglade, I'm here to take your soul," she said defiantly.

She jumped towards him, making a clean slice to the head, but seconds before the blade hit it, Nightglade used it's razor sharp nails to cut a long line down her back. She let out a small, almost inaudible cry as Nightglade's head rolled away. Soul grabbed the red floating blob, sticking it into his mouth. Maka didn't want to worry him with her cut so she put her coat on before he could notice. "That's number twenty-three," Soul said and Maka nodded.

"We've gotten pretty far in a short amount of time."

"Yea, let's go home."

* * *

Maka let the warm water wash away the blood. When she was done, she wrapped a red towel around herself. She picked up her shirt and glared at it. There was a huge red stain along the whole back of it, how could she hide that from Soul? After digging under the counter, she pulled out her secret first-aid kit. She had gotten hurt a lot since she became Soul's partner. She kept all of her wounds a secret though, because she didn't want to worry him. She sighed, pulling out the bandages and disinfectant. As she sprayed the disinfectant on the wound, she bit her lip to hold in the cry of pain. Then, she wrapped the bandages around it tightly. A small sigh escaped her lips while she rewrapped the bandages around her dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle. When that was done, she quickly checked her pulled thigh by stretching it. It still hurt, alot. She threw on her pajamas and brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom, her bloodied clothes bundled up in her towel.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked into the classroom and went directly to their seats. Not even four seconds later, Sid walked into class with the guy from a few days ago and two girls. Kid saw Maka and freaked out, running up to her. The whole class stared at them as he gripped her hands. "Ah! My symmetrical goddess! I have been blessed to join your class!" he shouted, making Maka's face heat up.

"Kid!" one of the girls grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

Maka slowly turned back to the front of the classroom. She could practically feel the negative aura radiating off of Soul. Kid stood at the front, staring directly at Maka, "I'm Death the Kid and these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson."

Several comments rose up from the students about him being Lord Death's son. "Yes, I am Lord Death's son, but don't treat me any differently because of it."

"Like hell I would!" Black Star yelled, jumping up, "One day I'll surpass the gods and that means you, too!"

Kid laughed, "When that day comes, I'll be ready."

"You better be!"

"Black Star! Sit down!" Sid yelled.

Black Star grumbled something the rhymed with "Cupid fun of a witch"as he sat back down.

"Anyways, Kid, Liz and Patty will be joining our class today."

"That's uncool," Soul mumbled.

Maka nodded slightly in agreement, that Kid guy kinda freaked her out. She sighed in relief when Sid seated him away from her, then waited for class to drag on.

* * *

The ball rang and Maka grabbed Soul's arm, "Let's go before he can catch up."

Before he could reply, she was dashing out of the room. He watched her go, leaving him behind. "Huh? Did Maka already leave?"

Soul looked up at Kid who appeared to be looking for Maka, "Uh, yeah."

"I wanted to give her this flower," he held up a pink flower. "It's perfectly symmetrical, just like her."

Soul suddenly jumped up, his anger slowly rising, "Listen here, leave Maka alone. You got that?!"

He stomped away from the bewildered Kid and went to find Maka.

* * *

Maka stopped when she thought she was far enough away. "Hey, Maka!"

Tsubaki came out of nowhere and Maka nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't scare me like that, Tsubaki!"

"I haven't seen you all day though!"

Tsubaki hugged her and Maka let out a cry of pain when the pressure reached her back. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I'm-"

"Maka! You're back!"

Maka managed to turn her head enough to see the blood starting to seep through. Before she could react, Tsubaki grabbed her and dragged her into the empty girl's locker room. She tore off Maka's shirt and gasped when she saw the bandages, "Are you okay, Maka?"

She nodded, "Just a little banged up."

She didn't have time to resist as Tsubaki unraveled the bloodied bandages. Maka could feel her eyes staring at her back, "A little banged up?! You're practically cut in half!"

Maka looked down at her feet, "It's okay."

"Does Soul know?" Tsubaki asked, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Maka cried out again. "You're hurt somewhere else too?!"

She nodded, "My shoulder's dislocated, I pulled a muscle in my thigh, and my ankle's sprained."

"I'll ask again, does Soul know?"

"No," she said, holding back her tears.

Tsubaki started wrapping it up in clean bandages, "Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"But-"

"I have to turn him into a death scythe as soon as possible. I'm not going to let a few injuries stop me."

"You should still tell him..."

"No! If I do, he won't let me go on missions. I'm fine Tsubaki, really."

Tsubaki sighed as she finished wrapping it, "Fine, I won't stop you. But, please, be careful."

Maka gave her friend a small smile, "I will."

* * *

Black Star ran up to Soul, "Have you seen Tsubaki?"

Soul shook his head, "Have you seen Maka?"

The assassin shook his head, "So, how'd your mission go?"

Soul shrugged, "We got another Kishin."

"Cool! What is that? Number..."

"Twenty-three," a familiar voice said.

They saw Maka and Tsubaki standing in front of them. "Maka!" Soul walked up to his Meister. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Tsubaki and I needed to talk."

Soul noticed Maka was wearing a Shibusen gym shirt. "Uh, what's up with the shirt?" he asked.

"Some kid spilled paint on my other one, so I'm borrowing Tsubaki's."

Soul could tell she was lying, but he decided not to press the matter. "Okay, we should get going. It's getting late."

She nodded, "Yeah, just let me get my stuff from my locker."

He nodded, "I'll wait here."

She and Tsubaki walked away, when Tsubaki suddenly dropped something. Maka bent down to pick it up and suddenly became rigid. He could barely hear Tsubaki say, "Careful, don't want to break your bandages."

Soul stared at them. What bandages?


	7. Lies

Soul watched Maka eat her food across the table as he munched on his. Suddenly she got up to wash her plate, but when one of her feet hit the ground she winced and tripped. "Maka!" Soul exclaimed, jumping up.

She shook her head, "No, I'm okay, just tripped."

She started to stand up, but winced again touching her ankle. Soul knelt next to her, "Is your ankle okay?"

She looked at him, "Yeah! Never been better!"

"Don't lie to me, Maka. What's wrong with your foot?"

"Nothing!" she screamed at him.

"I know it's not nothing!" he yelled back, grabbing her shoulders.

She suddenly jolted away, biting her lip like she was trying to stop herself from crying out. "Is something wrong with your shoulder too?!"

She shook her head, "It's nothing!"

He could hear the crack at the end of the sentence and it made him wince. "Maka, if something's wrong you have to tell me about it."

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Soul!"

He suddenly grabbed her arms, pushing her against the cabinets. "Dammit Maka! Don't lie to me! I can't stand seeing you in pain. Please tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

She didn't reply, just hung her head, refusing to look him the eye. "Please Maka!"

She looked up and her saw tears pouring down her face. It was the first time he had seen her cry and it stirred that warm feeling inside him again. Suddenly, without thinking, her leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't stop him, didn't protest, just continued to let the tears pour down her face. Soul pulled away, dropping her arms too, "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He turned and was about to stand up when Maka grabbed the back of his shirt. "D-don't go," she whispered, a sob in her voice.

He turned around and she leaned into his chest, sobbing. He just stood there, unsure what to do. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and heard her gasp in pain, but she just buried her head in deeper. Her sobs resounded through the apartment and he just stood there, holding her. Soon the sobbing died out and her breath evened. He knew that she was asleep. He carefully picked her up, laying her on her bed. She looked like a small child when she slept.

He was about to leave when he saw something red in her trashcan. After double checking to make sure she was asleep, he pulled it out. It was one of her shirts and the back was completely covered in dried blood. His hands started shaking while he looked over at the sleeping girl. He quickly walked out of the room, the shirt still in his hands.

* * *

Maka frantically looked around her room. "Where did it go? Where did it go?"

She was looking for the blood-stained shirt she had put in her trashcan so Soul wouldn't see it. It was one AM and there was no way Soul would be awake. She had peeked in, just to make sure. Suddenly, her throat hurt and she put a hand up to it. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water then she went back into her room.

Her throat really hurt now, it burned like fire. She gulped down the large glass water, but it didn't do anything. A cough rose up into her throat and when she let it out, she collapsed into a coughing fit. She stood, threw her door open and hurried to chug down water from the faucet. Luckily for her, Soul had gone to sleep an hour later and he was a heavy sleeper. Her coughing finally subsided and she sat down on the ground. Her throat still burned though. She gargled some salt water and it felt better. She sighed a breath of relief, "Glad that's over. I wonder if I'm getting sick."

* * *

Soul glanced at Maka. She was drinking from a water bottle thirstily. That was her fourth one since school started. He seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Hey, Maka. You feeling okay?

She nodded. The night before he decided that if she didn't want to tell him anything, he wouldn't make her. He sighed, she was still worrying him though. She chugged the rest of the bottle and whipped out another one. After she opened it, she poured something else into it, but Soul couldn't get a good enough look at the packaging to see what it was. She drowned in a few seconds and finally looked relieved. She sighed with content, leaning on her hands. Soul waited, expecting her to pull out another water bottle, but she didn't and the day continued on like nothing had happened.

* * *

_1 week later..._

Maka stood in front of the door before pushing it open. She stepped into the nurse's office and saw the doctor Lord Death had described. He turned to her on his chair, "Ah, you must be Maka! I'm Dr. Stein."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Maka said, sitting on the chair across from him.

"So, Lord Death tells me you have been having problems with your throat. Am I correct?" he peered at her from behind his glasses.

"Yeah, I asked the nurse, but she said she could find nothing wrong with it."

"When did you start having these 'attacks'?"

"About a week ago..." she said a little uncertainly.

"Okay. I have a very important question."

She bit her lip. "Did you get cut by a Kishin recently?" he asked.

She wiggled nervously, "Y-yes. On my back."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure..."

She turned around and pulled up the back of her shirt. Dr. Stein looked at it and she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. The wound was purple and green like a bruise, but it was definitely a cut. He wrapped it up again and put her shirt down, "Just like I thought. You were poisoned by the Kishin."

Her eyes grew wide, "P-poisoned?"

He nodded, "I could fix it, but you wouldn't be able to anything for four years at the least."

Four years! She couldn't wait that long to turn Soul into a death-scythe! She shook her head, "Can't you just give me some medicine to make it feel better?"

"I could... But if this goes untreated much longer you probably won't survive."

She whipped around, "Five months! All I need is five months and then I'll get the treatment. Please Dr. Stein!"

"Okay," he handed her a package, "Swallow two of these pills everyday and it should suppress the pain for twenty-four hours. They may stop working after a awhile though."

She bowed, "Thank-you!"

Before he could say anything else, she rushed out of the room.


	8. A New Deal

_Maka's P.O.V_

I quickly swallowed two pills before someone came into the bathroom. The pain was almost immediately disappeared, but I could hear Stein's words echoing in the back of my mind, "you probably won't survive". I shook my head, stuffing the package into my pocket. "If I know anything, then I know I'll survive long enough to make Soul into a death scythe," I mumbled as I exited the bathroom with the reassuring words masking the fear eating at my heart.

I quickly walked up to the mission board. Five months, I only had five months to get 76 Kishin souls and one witches soul. It would be difficult, not impossible. My eyes scanned the rows of paper until I found a good one. I look at it, fire burning in my eyes. _Consider this one dead._

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V._

Maka moved much more quickly on this mission, as if she had something driving her. In less the three minutes, there was a red blob floating in front of us. I quickly ate it and Maka smiled at me. I almost jumped out of my skin. She genuinely smiled at me. "You did good, Maka."

"Thanks, Soul."

"Keep this up and I'll be a death scythe in no time."

A somewhat pained expression flickered in her eyes before she nodded, "I hope so!"

We left for Death City as soon as possible.

* * *

_1 month later..._

In one month, Maka had somehow managed to get me twenty-four Kishins. It was a record shattering accomplishment, but she didn't stop at that. There was definitely something driving her. It felt like I had to drag her away from the mission board and every time I did she would already have a new mission in her hands. She showed no signs of exhaustion. She was still at the top of the class. And she was probably considered the best Meister in the school. Everyday, she would remind me just how many we had left. Today marked 51. I walked up to the mission board, easily finding Maka in the small crowd. She spotted me and pushed a paper into my hand, giddy with excitement. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the piece of paper. It wasn't one of the missions.

_Maka Albarn, _

_You have been advanced to a two-star Meister for your outstanding achievements in the past month. We thank you for your services to Shibusen._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Death_

"Can you believe it? I'm a two-star Meister now," she exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

I blinked blankly at the paper, she was a two-star now. She was probably the youngest two-star in history. "That's cool, Maka. We should throw a party."

She took the paper from my hands and shook her head, "No relaxing until you become a death scythe."

"You need to relax Maka! Or if anything,_ I_ need to relax."

"Nope," she said with a smirk as her eyes scanned the mission board.

She quickly picked one out and handed it to the lady at the desk who quickly approved it. "Let's go, Soul."

I shook my head as I followed my Meister out. What had this girl so fired up?

* * *

_1 month later... (Don't hate me!)_

_Maka's P.O.V._

I was getting ready for gym. Soul and I had returned from another successful mission that actually resulted in **two** souls. In the last month we got 19 souls. 69 down, 30 to go. I pulled my shirt over my head, switching to the one used for gym. Today after school, I'd pick another mission. Then, maybe I could relax. My fifteenth birthday was coming up soon. I smiled, my birthday was my own little secret. At this point, it was only Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I in the changing room. Suddenly, my throat stared to burn. I took my pills this morning, didn't I? Then I remembered what Stein said when he first gave them to me, "they may stop working after a awhile". _Shit, not now. _

The cough rose up in my throat and I had no choice but to let it out. But, once it was out, it wouldn't stop. I collapsed, barely getting enough breath in my lungs between my coughs. Tsubaki ran over, soon followed by the sisters. "Maka! Are you okay?"

I pointed to the salt water bottle in my locker, choking on my coughs. Liz grabbed it and handed it to me. I chugged it gratefully, happy that it had subsided for the moment. "Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked again.

I looked at them, holding in secrets for so long was eating me. All three of them stared back at me. I turned back to the empty bottle, "Honestly guys, I'm most likely going to die soon."

"WHAT!" they all screamed at me.

I motioned for them to be quiet, "Do you want the whole world to hear you?"

"Sorry," they whispered.

"You aren't serious, Maka," Tsubaki said, looking like she was about to cry.

"I think I am."

"Patty, why don't you go out to gym and tell the teacher we'll be awhile. Don't tell anyone what Maka said. Kay?" Liz told her younger sister.

"Tell her I had an attack and make sure no one else hears you," I instructed her.

Patty saluted and marched out of the room. When she was gone, Liz turned back to me, "What do you mean think?"

I shrugged, "There's a slim possibly I could live if I got the operation."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Operation? You better start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and-

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V._

I saw Patty come skipping out of the building. I waited to see Maka walking out with her like always, but I didn't see her olive green eyes. I didn't see Tsubaki or Liz either. She walked up to the teacher and whispered something in the coach's ear. Coach's eyes widened and he could hear her ask, "Does she need a doctor?"

I panicked a little, who needed a doctor. Please don't be Maka. Patty shook her head and I found myself involuntarily sighing with relief. The coach nodded while Patty skipped to the girls side of the gym. "Today class-"

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

"And that's what happened," I finished, staring at a shell-shocked Tsubaki and Liz.

"You have to get that operation, Maka!" Tsubaki told her.

"I will when Soul becomes a death scythe."

"But that could be months from now!" Liz said.

"We only have to get thirty more Kishin souls and a witches soul. Now, I have to know-"

This statement gained their attention. "Will you help me keep this a secret from Soul?"

They both exchanged glances. "We will if: One, we can tell our partners."

I nodded, "As long as they don't tell Soul."

"And two, you will get the operation as soon as Soul becomes a Death Scythe."

Maka had to think about this. The possibility of being immobile for four years terrified her, but she needed to keep this a secret from her weapon. She nodded, "I promise."


	9. Birthday Troubles

Tsubaki was nervous about how Black Star would react when she told him about Maka. What were the chances of him keeping his mouth shut? She sighed, it would just be easier to tell Soul, but Maka was very adamant about not telling him. "Yo, Tsubaki! What did you want to tell me?"

The weapon turned to her Meister, "Black Star."

"Ya, your god has arrived," he said with a smile.

"It's about Maka..."

Black Star raised an eyebrow, "What about Maka?"

Tsubaki held back her tears, "S-she's probably going to die soon!"

* * *

Liz wrung her hands, Kid really liked Maka. How would he react to this? Her Meister looked at her from across the table, "What's wrong Liz?"

She raised her head and Patty gave her a firm nod next to her. Liz took a deep breath, "Maka's dying."

Kid jumped, "What?!"

* * *

Black Star actually looked worried for once, "She's going to die?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Most likely. She's slowly dying right now."

"Does Soul know?"

"No. We can't tell him."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because Maka wants to turn him into a death scythe. All we have to do is make sure Soul doesn't find out until after he's a death scythe. Okay?"

"Fine," Black Star said. "What's the plan?"

"Two of us will always accompany her and every time she's about to have an 'attack', she'll scratch her arm. Then, one of us will distract Soul, if he's around, while the other one will get Maka out of there. She said she can handle herself on missions. Got it?"

* * *

"Got it?" Liz asked Kid after she explained the pan.

Kid nodded, "If that's what Maka wants."

* * *

Black Star nodded, "It's the least her god can do."

* * *

_1 month later... (Month 3)_

_Soul's P.O.V._

Is it just me or has Maka been acting strange? Lately, she's always been with someone else and another odd thing is that every time she scratches her arm, she disappears the next moment. I asked Black Star about it and he just shrugged. It was kind of frustrating. "Soul?"

I snapped out my trance and found Maka looking at me, worry gleaming in her eyes."Oh, hi Maka."

"I got the next mission."

"Cool," I said standing up from the bench.

We started to walk towards my bike when I couldn't take it anymore. "Are you hiding something from me, Maka?"

She stopped, "What would make you think that?"

I turned around to face her, "You are, aren't you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "it's nothing, I just have a little cold is all."

"Oh, if that's all. What number is this?"

"It's the last one," she told me. "Then, all we'll need is a witch's soul."

I smiled, "We better get going then."

* * *

Well, that mission was a success. I wandered the halls when I was suddenly stopped by Sid. "What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you planned anything for Maka's birthday?"

"Maka's birthday?" I asked, surprised.

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head, "When is it?"

"This Saturday. I'm surprised you didn't know."

I shrugged, "She never told me."

"Well, it better be the best one yet, seeing as it may be her la-"

"Hello, Sid."

I peered around Sid and saw Maka standing behind him with Tsubaki and Black Star flanking her. "Oh, hi Soul!"

I gave her a slight wave, "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was on Saturday?"

"Your birthday's on Saturday?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Maka turned bright red, "I was going to tell you guys... sometime... later... on Sunday..."

The last part was so quiet, I barely even heard it. Tsubaki clapped her hands together, "I know just what to do!"

* * *

_Saturday..._

I looked at the colorful amusement park. "Really, Tsubaki? This is the best you could come up with?"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

I looked at Maka to see her reaction, but she wasn't there. "Where the hell did Maka go?"

"Uh, I think she's over there," Liz said pointing to the entrance gate.

Maka waved to them, "Come on guys!"

Tsubaki gave me a knowing look, "She seems to like it."

We strolled up to her and she was practically jumping up and down.

"Why are you so excited Maka?" I asked once we were inside.

"I've never been to an amusement park!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously?" I cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Come on!"

* * *

_A roller coaster, junk food eating spree, carnival games later..._

Maka pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "I wanna go on that one!"

"But, it's only two per cart," Tsubaki said.

"That's okay," I interjected. "I'll go with Maka."

Before they could say anything, I dragged Maka away into one of the cars. She sat across from me, suddenly quiet and withdrawn. "Maka, I need to-"

She reached a hand up to her throat, biting her lip. "Hey," I said moving over to the side she was on. "Are you okay?"

She looked away, moving to the end of the seat. "Maka?"

She shook her head, refusing to meet my gaze. "Maka? Please look at me."

Then, she coughed.

* * *

**Dun... Dun... Dunnnnn... Cliff hanger! Ahhh!**

**I'm doing a Q and A so ask me a question and I'll answer it... Maybe... Yeah, I'll answer it!**


	10. I Know

_Soul's P.O.V._

_Then, she coughed..._

At first I thought nothing of it, but Maka wouldn't stop coughing. She was practically choking with the lack of air entering her lungs. "Maka? Maka? Maka!"

She kept coughing and I had no idea what to do. She kept coughing and coughing and it rang through the small area like a thunderstorm. She grabbed my shirt, still coughing as she pointed to her purse. I looked inside it, spotting a water bottle. I tipped it up to her mouth and she chugged it. The cart pulled to a stop and the door opened. Before I could register what was happening, she dart out of it. It was easy to tell that she was still coughing. By the time I had left the car, she was nowhere to be seen. I soon found the others and told them what had happened. We agreed to split up and look for her. What the hell is going on, Maka?

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

Why then? Why with Soul? I mentally screamed at myself for being so careless. I stopped in a deserted place of the amusement park and collapsed on my knees. The coughing wouldn't stop and my throat was aching. I leaned on my hands, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Tears fell onto the dirt below me. Sobbing wouldn't help the coughing problem. It hurt so much. What if I just ended it now? What if I ended the pain permanently? I looked for something sharp. My eyes fell on a piece of glass and I picked it up with shaky hands. I held it over my heart, the coughing not helping in holding it steady. Right before I drove it into my chest, Soul's face flickered in my mind.

I dropped the glass shard, staring at my cut up hands. Was I really about to do that? The coughing continued and suddenly, I coughed up blood. My eyes widened at the sight of it on the ground. The taste of iron was strong in my mouth. I felt sick. I felt faint. I coughed up more blood. The sight of the red liquid made me throw up, which resulted in me coughing up more blood.

Soon, blood mixed with tears and the taste of iron mixed with salt. But the coughing wouldn't stop. More blood, more tears, more coughing. It seemed like a never ending cycle. The wound on my back started to ache, too. Eventually, I felt my shirt getting wet and I knew the wound had reopened and blood was soaking my shirt. I thought it would never stop. Then, the world went black.

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V. _

I was looking in an empty part of the park when I saw ash blonde hair. I ran up and saw that it was without a doubt my Meister. "No," I whispered, looking at her still body.

When I collapsed next to her, I saw a puddle of blood surrounding her. There was also blood seeping out of her hands and staining her shirt. Her face was dirty and tear-stained. The blood was flowing fast. I ripped of the bottom half of my shirt, wrapping both of her hands. Then as I was wrapping more make-shift bandages around her torso, I called the others. "Did you ind her?" Tsubaki's voice said on the other side of the line.

"Yes, hurry up to the abandoned part of the park."

I hung up the phone and put two fingers against her wrist. She still had a pulse, but it was faint. I gently picked her up, making sure not to reopen the wound on her back.

Halfway there, I met the others. "Maka!" Tsubaki screamed, running up to us.

"She's still alive, but just barely."

"I'll call Lord Death," Liz said pulling out a compact mirror.

"I guess we should tell you," Tsubaki said quietly.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Maka was poisoned by one of the Kishins," she told me.

I almost dropped Maka, "What!"

"Come on guys, there's an ambulance nearby," Liz suddenly said.

And with that, we rushed Maka back to the academy.

* * *

I sat on the couch taking it all in. Why didn't she tell me she was dying. Why did she tell everyone, but me? Does she not trust me? I slammed my fist onto the coffee table, succeeding in breaking it in half. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I screamed.

"Calm down-"

I glared at Tsubaki, "How can I calm down?! My Meister has been in pain and it's all my fault!"

"It's not-" Kid started.

"Of course it is! If I had protected her better, then this never would have happened," I could feel the angry tears streaming down my face when Maka's doctor, Dr. Stein, entered the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"She lost quite a lot of blood, but she should wake up soon. I can't do the operation without her permission though."

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the doctor, "C-can I go see her?"

He nodded and moved aside, letting me into the room. Maka laid on the bed, her face somewhat peaceful. She was completely motionless and for a moment, she looked dead, but then her chest moved slightly. I sat down next to her grabbing her bandaged hand. With my other hand, I pushed a stand of hair out of her face. Letting my fingers linger on her smooth skin. She felt cold, like ice. I felt a sob rise in my throat, but I swallowed it. My eyes seemed to have different ideas, though. The tears flowed down my face and I pressed her hand to my lips. "You idiot," I whispered to her. "Why didn't you get that operation? We wouldn't be doing this right now if you did."

I let out a small sob, "Is it because your stubborn? I'm patient, I could have waited a few years to become a death scythe. I don't even want to become a death scythe all that much anyways. I just agreed to it to make you happy. I never though it would cost you your life."

I bit my lip, "You can't die, Maka. I can't live without you. You are everything to me. I-I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world!"

"I love you too," a small and weak voice said.

I looked up and saw Maka looking at me, tears pricking her eyes. She smiled softly and I raised a hand to her cheek. She leaned into it. "You can trust me, Maka," I whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears roll down her beautiful face, "I know."

* * *

**I cried writing this. T.T**


	11. The End?

_Soul's P.O.V._

She stood on the roof, singing her heart out:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to myself_  
_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She finally noticed me. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

She smiled, "I have something for you."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

She set a purple blob in my hands. I stared at it, "Is this-"

"Yep, it's a witches soul."

"How-"

She turned around, cutting me off, "I think it's time we say goodbye."

I put the soul in my pocket, "What do you mean?"

She looked back at me. There was a smile on her face, but tears were pouring down her face, "You know what I mean."

I pulled her into my arms, "I won't let you die."

She sobbed into my shirt and suddenly pulled away, looking into my eyes with her beautiful green ones. "I wish you were the one who made that decision, Soul. You were my only exception, I love you."

Her eyes started to close and before I could stop her, she was gone. I fell to my knees, "Maka?"

I knew it was no use but I continued to shout her name as the hot tears rolled down my face. "Please, just open your eyes. Come back to me. Please, Maka!"

I pulled her closer to me, whispering her name. Suddenly, I started singing the first song that popped into my mind:

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and _  
_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_  
_[to fade]_

"Come back! I love you! Open your eyes!"

I continued to scream and then blackness.

* * *

"Soul? Soul?"

I blinked. Where am I? It looks familiar. "Earth to Soul Eater!"

That voice. It couldn't be. I turned my head slightly and saw Maka standing next to me. "Maka?"

"Who else would it be dummy?"

Was it all just a dream? I suddenly hugged her, "Maka!"

"Um... Are you feeling okay?"

I pulled away, "Better than you could ever imagine."

That's when I realized where I was. I was standing in front of the mission board. "Okay then. What about this one?"

She handed me a mission paper and I looked at it.

_Nightglade._

I froze then quickly shook my head, "Not this one."

She pouted, "Why not?"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Trust me."

She smiled, "I do."

**The End**


End file.
